Sega Academy
by DarkRavenFrost
Summary: Sonic is attending a privet school where he'll meet new faces, only know amy he will meet friends annd foe and learn about issues and help people find a beter way. (Sonamy) (TailsXoc) (ShadowXOC) (knouge) there might be more ships at a later point but thats all that is planed for now.
1. Chapter 1

Sega university, a large private school and a new group of freshmen where going to join soon. A few of them was a Hedgehog named sonic and a certain girl who seemed to fallow him everywhere. Amy rose was the girl name, Sonic had just got off a plane. He was tiered but he had no time to waste. hurrying her got a taxi to the school where there was the rest of his new class that he would be strangers now.

Not long something garbed him from behind, "i knew you where going to be here." It was Amy of course. Looking around most the was waiting for a long time when the principle of the school came to address the new class. "Greeting to our great school we are honor to have each and every one of you here, for the first day we'll be getting you to your doors, you'll have this whole week to get settled in." It was the last week before the new school year started.

with that two upperclassmen where here to speak to them,"All girls come with me to the girls dorm." It was a orange fox in the school uniform the shirt was white and a shirt to go with her fur color. all the girls started to fallow her as she started to walk off. Amy waved goodbye to sonic as she walked off. "they rest you guys will be coming with me." It was a black hedgehog he had a very loner vibe from him. Sonic started to fallow him with the rest.

Amy was looking around the place have a lot of space to relax during lunch time and after schools. they soon came to two large buildings , " the first building here is for senor and juniors." Meaning i she wouldn't be in those dorms to her second to last year. "these dorms are where you'll be sharing the dorms with the sophomores. walking into the main room of the building was a rest room peach walls and red carpets.

There was older lady here, she was one of the girls professors, "one at a time i'll take your names and set up who will be in what room and some of you will have room mates. After everyone was signed in he where given key cards with the our name, the room number on it. it was our ID for the school. _Amy Rose, year 1, room 25_ Amy took the card and found her room. in the room was two others, A white Bat lady. From her looks she wasn't knew and she was a Sophomore. the other was a Creamed collor rabbit but her stuff away.

"hello, i'm Amy Rose, i'm guessing we'll be room mates for the year?" She asked at they turn to her. "That's right, unlike you two this will be my second year, meaning i wont be with you in this building after this year, Names Rouge." She seem nice enough and the other girl who seemed very happy and scared about all this."I'm cream, nice to meet you all." with introduction out of the way the rest of the day was putting our things away and figuring who got what bed.

Sonic had a similar situation. He had two roommates too a shy tech savvy fox in his same class named Miles and a short tempered echidna who was in the year above his. Was a bit rough at first but things calmed down after the bed where figured out. Sonic went to his dorm lobby room. with tan walls and royal blue carpets. the hedgehog that showed them around was in there reading a book. Sonic approached him.

"I'm sonic, you seem alone. mind if i join you?" Sonic trying to make a good impression. "I prefer to be alone..." He seemed not to care for sonic much. "can i at least get your name then?" Sonic asked he fished reading the page he was on and booked marked it then shut it. "It's Shadow, I am my class student council president for the year. if someone in my class is doing something they should come tell me.." he seemed to be stoic the whole time he addressed him. even though shadow wanted to be alone Sonic wouldn't take no for an answer.

After a long talk that shadow was forced to listen to, they came onto the topic of hobbies. Learning he was good at running Shadow suggested trying out for the cross country Witch shadow was a member of as sonic soon learned. with that even if they weren't friends Sonic didn't get onto his bad side and even if Shadow did find him a bid annoying he seemed like a good person so shadow agree to show him around the school tomorrow along with his Roommate Miles.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came Amy saw that cream and rouge had already left the room, leaving her by herself. She decided to take a walk maybe get a bit used to this place since she'll be living here for a long time. Leaving she saw a familiar face from yesterday, It was the Fox girl along with another person in the sophomore class. Amy walked over to greet them, "hi, I hope your first day wasn't too hard." She seemed very cheerful while her friend wasn't much of a talker.

"My name is Mila and this is my close friend Shady." She pointed to her. Shady was looked like a hedgehog but has a few things that weren't normal, she had long hair instead of quills had large wings like an angle and her tail resembled that of a cat's tail. "you know, i'm still new might showing me around?" Amy asked and Mila seemed excited and agree Shady just fallowed.

"first we'll had to the main building, there are four buildings here. the Main, girls, guys, and the gym/ special events area." as she finished we where in from of a large place taking a step in side main room was what you would expected from a normal should building many sorted rooms with numbers on them an office and a lunch room for eating at. "this was where all students first class will be the class is more to check if everyone here but depending who you get there class are free range for the professor to teach. there are many things that normal class don't teach you or are not big enough for a single class, of coarse these class are not sorted by grade more by your registration paper when you signed up here.

The lunchroom was full of people right now, "even when the school in a break they still serve food to the students for breakfast, Lunch and Dinner." Being a private school that did make sense," But if you have money there are plenty of stores off campus you can get food and others things from." Since we where already here we agree to take a seat and have breakfast before we continue the tour.

Sitting down Amy got looking around the lunch room, people where either chatting about common things, just eating or a mix of both. Soon a group of three crashed though the door making a scene for them selves. Three birds A green, purple and Grey one. they basically pushed a lot of people out of there way claimed an entire table and it seemed no one wanted to deal with them. we just tried to ignore them and eat but at some point they decided to come and bother them.

"well, well. what we ave here." The purple one said. "Looks like some of the newbie don't know who they're in the presents of." they then started to laugh. "what do you want now?" Mila seemed not to happy now. "i don't like to repeat myself so remember this. I'm Wave, the grey one here is storm and the green one is our leader jet." they were some kind of group and i bet were up to no good. Jet was a freshmen, Wave was sophomores and Storm was a junior. Amy felt is was best to say nothing. before they could say another word three students came in the they acted like nothing happen.

Looking over Amy Saw Sonic and two others she didn't know Shadow and Miles. she new Shadow wasn't in their class so he might be why they pretended not to be doing anything. The birds then left the place going somewhere else, Amy took this to wave high to sonic. Sonic took this as a chance to get some food and sit next to them.

Sonic sat between Miles and Mila with Amy next to Mila, on the other side shady was Shadow were sitting. "how have you been Sonic?" Amy Asked. "it's been well, who where those guys that left?" Sonic was curious of the three that left. "They called them selves the Babylon rouge, they cause a lot of trouble, even though Jet is a freshmen he was in my class last year but got held back for his antics." Shadow Explained. "So, are you three in the same grade?" Sonic asked Mila,Shady,and Shadow. "we sure are." Mila Answered. they just continued to chat more until everyone had finished eating and they left to go separate ways for their tours.

they both went to boys and girls school house respectfully. "This is called the girls school, if a class isn't in the main building it will be here or the boys school building. the class are determined by if the class has more girls or guys in it. if it about even it will normally be in the main building. if mostly girls it will be here and if mostly guys it'll be in the boys building. "So depending we might have a lot or none classes in our building or the other based on what classes we have?" Mila nodded, "we'll get the list 3 days before school starts so in 3 days.." Looking around the building mostly no one was here beside of of the professor bring some things in for their room, "Looks like the Sewing class is over here again...thats normal though." with that they left for the gym.

on their way they saw Sonic again leaving the boy's building head for the main building."I guess i know where they started." Mila joked. Walking into the events building there was two large room connected by a lobby area. to the left was the gym and to the right was the events room, used for school meetings, ceremonies, dance, and other big the gym was two small doors to the girls and boys locker rooms as well. "all grade have to take gym so i'll come here at some point." Mila mentioned. and with that the tour was over and they all head back to the dorms.

the lobby room had a large bulletin board Amy hadn't noticed, "whats that for?" Amy asked. "Oh if you want to get a job you put it up there, there a job registration and the school has a website they jobs around town look at for part time workers. interested opening will be sent to your dorm room." with that Mila and Shady left leaving Amy in the Lobby. Amy grabbed on and started filling it out for after school hours on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. wanting some time to relax too and other things one the weekends.

While she was doing this a unfriendly face came in. Wave garbed a job paper too and filled it out they said nothing to each other. as they left for the dorm rooms. Amy walked in, Rouge was washing her makeup off her face as she always wear it. "how was your day, Rouge?" She turned to Amy, "it was ok, too bad School starts soon." She seemed to like the summer break. with that she chat with rouge for a while mostly about boy issues since rouge brought up she just broke up with a guy, witch was normal since most the guys she like turned out to be big jerks and only like her for her looks. Cream came in after she also being toured around by someone else. With that the day ended and they all got ready for bed.

"Rouge? do you know Mila, Shadow, and Shady?" Amy Asked. "yes, Shadow our class president and Mila and shadow are always together if classes doesn't stop them." Amy had many question mostly about shady, "Why is Shady so quiet? she never said a single word the who time Mila was helping." Amy never met something that silent before. "She just not a talking type, i really never though about it, i guess it is strange how she only around Mila all the time now that i think of it." then they started joking around about some stuff, most it went over cream since she wasn't listen too much.


	3. Chapter 3

The day only started and Sonic was thrown out out his bed by his roommate Knuckles, "Come one or you'll be late!" he seemed to be in a hurry today. "What are you on about?" Sonic was confused. "There a meeting in the Gym building." Miles said as he had just fished getting dressed. Sonic got up grabbing his clothes and getting them on at lighting speed. with them all ready they all hurry to the gym running into someone he didn't want to see.

"watch it Hedgehog!" It was Jet and Storm. "Your the one who should watch it." Sonic retorted. "Shut it and hurry up!" Knuckles had no time for them to fight. Sonic and tails just fallowed him leaving Jet and Storm. "They are going to pay." "But boss he friends with that Shadow." Jet looked at storm, "more the reason to beat him and I'll beat Shadow too!" as he was gloating Amy just walked past them not wanted to deal with them at all along with Rouge,Cream,Mila, and Shady in the back.

"Almost there!" Mila said as they started to run in, the event room was filled with people as Amy saw Sonic she sat down and the rest sat two in order it was Shady,Mila,Cream,Rouge,Amy,Sonic,Miles,Knuckles, and then Shadow. "I didn't know about this till Knuckles told me." Sonic said to get Shadow attention. "there was suppose to a message but we had a mess up in the council, Looked towards Shady. "Shady is the sophomore secretary." Mila answer as shady just looked away.

"Alright everyone, thank you for all coming. today we're here to address the Clubs and sport that you'll be able to join this year." He kept going on like that talking about Cross country,art clubs,gymnastic, track and field and many more. "thank you all for coming there are list in the lobby for more information if your interested." with that he left and the most the student left the place or went to look at the information.

"Sonic as recommended by Shadow went to join the Cross Country. Jet wanted to prove he was better so he joined as well and shadow also was going to be join cause he was good at it last year. Amy wanted to join Gymnastics. Mila loved track and field so she join it, Knuckle too. rouge,cream, and miles where much a fan for these things so they didn't join.

"After that they all went to the lunch room for some breakfast. "So you didn't want to join any of it?" Amy asked to rouge. "Not my style i like do others things that don't involves that seclude like those." Rouge continued to eat her food. Amy kept chatting sonic and shadow, knuckles stormed off and miles just kept out of it. "My, he has a fowl temper huh?" Rouge commented.

"they all fished and left their own way. Amy unfortunately ran into someone she would never want to come to, she found the Babylon rogues. "Well look who we found." Jet gave a cocky smile Amy tried to just get away. She started to run as they chased after her, She ran into some one a silver hedgehog anf a purple cat. "you ok miss?" the hedgehog asked. Looking up at them got up and hid behind them as the babylon came, they could tell what was going to on and without much effort the Babylon left.

"You ok, they need to learn their lesson..." Amy just nodded to them. "I'm Amy Rose, thanks for the help." "I'm Silver and this is my friend Blaze." the hedgehog explained. both Silver and blaze were in the Junior class. Silver left to his dorm and Blaze offer to walk be to her Dorm. Amy agreed and then walked back to the dorms. "Thanks alot blaze, hope i get to see you again." Blaze smiled and left to her Dorms, Amy walked upstairs and notice a note on her door addressed to her.

"She grabbed the note as she walked into the room. Rouge and cream where getting ready for bed already. Amy sat on her bed and red the note, if was a job offer for after school on Tuesdays and Fridays. there was address for her to go to if she was intrested in the job with that she set it down and got ready to go to bed.


End file.
